The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
__NOEDITSECTION__ La canción trata de un lobo que se enamora de la pequeña caperucita roja, como en el cuento clásico, el quiere estar junto a ella pero sabe que no puede. Segun ellos su encuentro es el final de la historia. Letra en Kanji 偶然からはじまる必然の一場面（ワンシーン） 遠くに見えたのは　揺れる赤色 不思議な森の奥で見つけた黒い影と 何かが始まる予感、怖くて逃げ出した 「出会い」は終わりに　続くシナリオ だからわざと　遠回りをした 会いたい、なんて 触れたい、なんて 話したい、なんて 思わない かよわい君と　狡い僕が 「出会う」其れが終わりさ 残酷だって罵ったって 運命は変わらない ああ　どうして、君が？ どうして、僕が？ おおかみと赤ずきん、なんだ きっと君は今日もこの道を訪れる そして僕は今日もずっと　見守るしかできない 君はあの木の先で　いつも通り、隠れてる 私は気付かぬ振りしたまま　通り過ぎた 視線は絡まない　声は届かない ため息だけが　虚しく重なる 会えなくたって 触れなくたって 話せなくたって いいから 頼りない君と　ぎこちない僕が 其処に居るだけでいいんだ これが恋だって言わないなら 言葉なんて、無くていい ああ　考えたって　 考えたって エンディングは変わらない 会いたかったんだ 触れたかったんだ 話したかった、ほんとは かわいい君と　優しい僕が 出会い、結ばれる結末（エンド） 何回だって　何回だって 神様に願ったよ　でも… 悲しいくらい、悲しいくらい おおかみと赤ずきん、なんだ 泣いてる君を慰めたくて　伸ばした腕が、　 震える 愛しているよ　抱きしめたいよ　だけど、 できないんだよ…！ どう足掻いたって どう願ったって 爪も牙も　消えない だから、ただ待ってるよ 君の涙が止むまで、 あの木の先で ずっと… Letra en Romaji guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no wan shin tooku ni mieta no wa yureru akairo fushigi na mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to nani ka ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita 「deai」wa owari ni tsuzuku shinario dakara waza to toomawari wo shita aitai, nante furetai, nante hanashi tai, nante omowa nai kayowai kimi to zurui boku ga 「deau」sore ga owari sa zankoku datte nonoshitta tte unmei wa kawaranai aa doushite, kimi ga? doushite, boku ga? ookami to akazukin, nanda kitto kimi wa kyou mo kono michi wo otozureru soshite boku wa kyou mo zutto mimamoru shika dekinai kimi wa ano ki no saki de itsumo toori, kakure teru watashi wa kizukanu furi shita mama toori sugita shisen wa karama nai koe wa todoka nai tameiki dake ga munashiku kasanaru aenaku tatte furenaku tatte hanase naku tatte ii kara tayori nai kimi to giko chinai boku ga soko ni iru dake de iinda kore ga koi datte iwanai nara kotoba nante, nakute ii aa kangae tatte kangae tatte endingu wa kawaranai aita kattanda fureta kattanda hanashita katta, honto wa kawaii kimi to yasashii boku ga deai, musuba reru endo nankai datte nankai datte kamisama ni negatta yo demo… kanashii kurai, kanashii kurai ookami to akazukin, nanda naiteru kimi wo nagusame takute nobashita ude ga, furueru aishiteiru yo dakishimetai yo dakedo, dekinaindayo…! dou agai tatte dou negatta tte tsume mo kiba mo kienai dakara, tada matteru yo kimi no namida ga yamu made, ano ki no saki de zutto… Letra en Español Comenzó como una casualidad, una inevitable coincidencia muy lejos, veo una capucha, color rojo En lo profundo del misterioso bosque, encontré una sombra negra con un mal presentimiento corrí lejos Nuestro "encuentro" es el escenario conduce al final así que deliberadamente tomo el camino directo Quiero verte, quiero tocarte quiero hablarte pero es imposible Eres débil, yo astuto Nuestro "encuentro" señala el fin es cruel, estamos maldecidos nuestro destino no cambiará Ah ¿por que tú? Ah ¿por que yo? Un lobo y caperucita roja Seguro caminarás por ese camino otra vez y otra vez nada puedo hacer pero te vigilaré Te ocultas como siempre, detrás de ese árbol por eso, paso, pretendiendo no haberte visto No percibes, mi mirada y tú voz, no me llega sólo nuestros suspiros se sienten inutilmente no puedo verte y no puedo tocarte y no puedo hablarte, pero esta bien eres indefensa, yo molesto pero esta bien siempre y cuando estemos juntos Si no puedes llamarlo amor no hay necesidad de palabras Ah, pienso en eso, sólo pienso en eso el final nunca cambiará Te quiero ver, quiero tocarte solo quiero hablarte eres adorable, yo dulce pero nuestro encuentro es el fin Cuantas veces, cuantas veces le he pedido a Dios pero, lamentablemente, lamentablemente seguimos siendo El lobo y caperucita roja Quisiera consolarte con mis brazos, pero tiemblo te amo y quiero abrazarte pero sé que jamás podré...! Por más que luche! por más que rece mis garras y colmillos no se van así que espera cuando tus lágrimas no estén estaré del otro lado del árbol Siempre... Categoría:Hitoshizuku-P Categoría:Yama Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Duos Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2012